Bobobo-Bo Bo-bobo (Verse)
thumb|left|850px 'Résumé' Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo est un manga d'action/aventure comique qui se déroule dans un environnement post-apocalyptique. L’année est la 3001,5 et l’'Empire du Maruhage' dirigé par Tsuru Tsurulina IV oblige tout le monde à devenir chauve. Les rebelles, étant Bo-bo-bo, et ses amis vont à l'encontre des chasseurs de cheveux dans le but de les éliminer définitivement. Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo se déroule un an après la première partie, c'est-à-dire après la défaite du Maruhage Empire et du Reverse Maruhage Empire. Les rebelles sont de retour après une formation pour sauver l'humanité et mené la bataille finale contre le retour de Tsuru Tsurulina lV et son nouvelle empire surpuissant. Concepts et explications SHINKEN : Dans Bo-bo-bo, ce sont plus que de simples styles de combat, ce sont un ensemble de capacités attachées à d'autres choses. Certains Shinkens impliquent de manipuler des choses spécifiques, comme de la manipulation corporelle pour effectuer des attaques et des capacités, certains autres tournent autour de styles de combat pour effectuer des techniques et d'autres encore tournent autour de concepts pour effectuer des techniques. Beaucoup de Shinkens ont des attaques divisées en Ōgi (Ou Attaques Secrètes). Ce sont les techniques utilisées par chaque Shinkens, et parfois d'autres Ōgi plus puissants tels que Chōōgi (Ou Super Attaques Secrètes). Ceux-ci peuvent être des choses allant des réalités de poches à univers, domaines ou de dimensions supérieures qu'ils contrôlent et maintiennent. NB : Hanage Shinken, "Sandwi Gokui" ou Trois Grands Essentiels... sont des techniques-même au-delà du Shinken, les plus puissantes qui peuvent être démontrées. Pour Bo-bo-bo, les techniques impliquaient directement les dieux Nosehair, lui donnant plus de pouvoir au-delà des cieux. HAJIKE : L'Hajike est pratiqué par un Hajikeliste, quelqu'un vivant de manière complètement bizarre et absurde en faisant des choses imprévisibles et illogiques. C'est un art pouvant être utilisé comme un concept ou même comme une loi de la réalité. Les niveaux bas de l'Hajike sont utilisés pour égaler la Toon Force, où les utilisateurs moyennement puissants l'utilisent pour le déformer la réalité, manipuler les tailles ainsi que les changements de formes, se dupliquer et se régénérer (De Mid-High à Mid-Godly). L'Hajike peut même changer la biologie de quelqu'un ainsi que sa race. Il peut changer la mortalité de quelqu'un ou ramener des gens à la vie comme tuer des gens. L'Hajike a été utilisé pour la manipulation des probabilités à des niveaux élevés, et est également couramment utilisé pour la manipulation du scénario. La plupart des utilisateurs de l'Hajike ont par ailleurs briser le 4° mur, et certains usages de l'Hajike le traitent même comme énergie. Les utilisateurs de l'Hajike aussi puissants que Don Patch et Bo-bo-bo ont même une "Hajike Souls". Les plus grands Hajikelistes se réunissent une fois par an dans une compétition pour décider lequel d'entre eux est le meilleur, appelant l'élu final le Roi Hajike. Ledit Roi Hajike reçoit alors un collier avec un "H" en or qui peut les emmener à la Terre Sainte Hajike. Don Patch a été Hajike-King pendant 50 ans d'affilée, alors qu'il n'a que 26 ans. Après Don Patch, ce fut Rice, puis Bo-bobo par la suite. 'Que sont les Meta-Worlds ?' [[Fichier:Infinite_MetaWorlds.jpg|thumb|400px|Dessin d'une infinité de Meta-Worlds by Bobobo228]]Un Meta-World transcende toute les théories de l'espace et du temps ainsi que les concepts de dimensions supérieures. N'ayant pas de réelle forme, certains sont dimensionless, donc sans dimensions. Chaque histoire peut posséder une seule à une infinité de Meta-Worlds, et certains personnages peuvent créer voir détruire des Meta-Worlds. Personnages Rebelles *Bobobo-Bo Bo-Bobo *Beauty *Don Patch *Heppokomaru *Tokoro Tennosuke *Softon *Dengakuman *Hatenko *Torpedo Girl *Serviceman *Bububu-bu Bu-bubu *Gaoh *Pokomi Maruhage Empire Bloc, les Membres de la Base *Tokoro Tennosuke *Hatenko *Softon *Dengakuman *Rice Les Quatre Rois Célestes *Gunkan *Purupū *OVER *Halekulani Cyber-City *Pana *Sonic *Shibito *Won Ronga *Désespoir-kun *J *Giga Autres (1°) *Nenchaku *Yami Yasha Ancien Empire Maruhage *Rububa les Bulles *Rose-Lily Kikunojō *Ujikin TOKIO *Combat Blues *Rem *Jeda le Dieu du Vent *Lambada *Hanpen *Tsuru Tsururina III Sens Inverse Maruhage Empire *Halon Oni *LOVE *Crimson *The Three Sacks *Byakkyō *Bebebe-be Be-bebe *Hydrate Hair Kingdom *Hell Dolphin *Red K and Blue D *Icen *Bi-bibi Dokkyun Suicide Corp *Fine *Bird of Paradise *Wandering Tofu *Goisu *Shigeki X *Bibibi-bi Bi-bibi Neo Maruhage Empire *Jati *Master JOY *Pokomi *Plain Bread-chan *Porusutoroi *Jobus *Hīrage *Usui *Shiryuen Kamara *Princess Chinchiro *Gura-san the Punisher *Babuu *Bo-bobo Black *Yononaka Namero *Tsuru Tsururina III Fusions *Bobopatch *Bobopatchnosuke *Denbo *Patchbobo *Tenbobo *Kitenbo *Adult Woman Autres (2°) *King Nose Hair Puissance du verse La partie 1 est remplie de personnages avec une grande variété d'haxs utiles tels que la Toon Force, la déformation de la réalité, la résurrection, la manipulation du scénario ou encore la manipulation conceptuelle. Leur puissance au début commence de Multi-Solar System à Univers+. Par la suite de la fin de la première partie, les personnages principaux vont vers Complex Multivers, avec certains étant Hyperverse voir Métaverse. La partie 2 est encore à l'étude, mais est nettement plus puissante. Catégorie:Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Catégorie:Spécial Verse Catégorie:Œuvres Officielles